Love Unfolds
by Geny35
Summary: when Ash returns from his adventure in Sinnoh, he finds many surprises at home.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my First story! After A long writer's block that is killing me!

Well first thing first!

I don't own Pokémon and if I did it would be a dream comes true!!

On with the Story!

Today, we find our heroes walking down a familiar path. Of course, they are only 3 of our heroes walking towards the town of Pallet.

"Remember this path Pikachu?" Says Ash while remembering the good times. "Pikapikapipikachu" (good times, good times especially when you tried to catch a Pokémon) laughed Pikachu. "Why you little!" Is all Ash can say before a large thunderbolt was launch straight at him.

"Pikachu Stop Seriously!" The thunderbolt was stopped. "God, Pikachu that wasn't good times since you just laughed while I was trying to catch a Pokémon with a rock!" A now burnt Ash said.

"You guys always have your moments" laughed a 12-year old girl holding her Piplup.

"Dawn I guess you're right," laughed Ash as he dusted himself.

Dawn blushed slightly but wondered why she did. 'Why am I blushing? Do I have feelings for Ash?' she thought.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go home!" Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and started to run with Dawn's blush getting redder while Pikachu and Piplup stayed behind. Pikapika (should we walk?) said Pikachu and Pipulp just nodded.

10 minutes later…..

"Oh god, I think I lost 5 pounds today!" A tired and wiped out Dawn sat on a rock that overlooked Pallet town. "you Know, you could of slow down a bit!"

Ash didn't hear a thing, he was too busy taking in the sweet view of his town. "wow, its been a long time since I left," he muttered. Another thing that he didn't notice is that Dawn was taking this chance to arrange her feelings for the boy that saved her life many times.

'Why do I keep blushing whenever he holds my hand or even smiles at me?' Dawn looks at Ash, taking in all his features. 'It is possible that I'm falling in love?' Dawn shook her head. 'Stop thinking like that! He's my best friend and nothing else.' She s miles while she looks at the sky. 'I wouldn't mind if I was falling in love with him though.'

* * *

That was my First chapter of my story and I think it was pretty good. I'm not good with ideas so there you go.

I Know It's Kind of small but hey I'm starting.

Review please! And there's a poll in my profile about this story so please vote!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is another chapter! Enjoy and I know it's a small chapter.

Please answer the poll in my profile! It means a lot!

As the trio walked along dirt filled Road to Ash's house, where He plans to surprise his mom but little did he know that there would be two surprises for him.

"Wow, I never seen a town so peaceful and Quiet," whispered Dawn. Since it was a whisper she thought nobody could hear it.

"It's because in Pallet There are only about 10 families and Professor Oak that live here but some people don't even know that the town exists," Ash said.

"That cool but wait how come you heard me?"

"It's so quiet I can still heard you"

"Oh"

"Pikapikapikachu" (Look Ash we're here)

"Hey yeah I could see my house, let's go!" Yelled Ash as he started to run yet again.

"Wait, Ash we just ran!" she said. Dawn started to jog along Ash. 'He always has a cheery personality and I do guess that I'm falling in love with a dense idiot but he will be my dense idiot' she thought as she stared at him once again. 'I just hope that there would be no other girls that want him too'. Oh how wrong she was.

Once they got there Ash took no time to even knock at his own house. He just busted through the door.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Ash! Don't you even knock at your own home?"

"Hey, it's my house I-"Ash was cut off before his mom tackles him to a hug but luckily Pikachu jumped off before he can become a Pikachu pancake.

"Oh Honey, you finally came home! Did you change your you-know-what's?" she said.

"MOM!" Ash blushed hard. And Dawn just giggled.

"Mom can you let go I think I'm gonna past out."

His mom quickly let go to see how much he had changed over the past year since his last visit.

"I so sorry honey, but I'm just glad that my little boy has returned home"

Ash regains his normal colors to his face. "It's ok but I'm not a little boy anymore mom"

"Yeah right," said Dawn as she giggled. It was funny to see his mother and Ash bonding.

"Oh and you must be Dawn." his mom asked as she shook Dawn's hand. "Ash has told me so much about you in his phone calls and letters"

Dawn blushed but she tried to hide it by looking down at the floor hoping that no one would see her. Unlucky for her because Ash's mom noticed it and she smiled wide. "Well, what are we waiting for; we can talk while eating dinner because I made a huge feast for at least 6 people"

"6 people?" Questioned Ash.

Ash's Mom didn't say anything but smiled as she walked into the kitchen followed by Ash and Dawn. But suddenly Ash and Dawn stopped in his track and took his time to see who was sitting in the kitchen. "No way"

"Hi Ash" the two girls said at the same time.

"Misty!" "May!"

Hahahahaha Cliffhanger! Well not really. But I'm trying to make girls fight for him but I running out of ideas so far!

Anyways please Review and please answer the poll!

I'm trying to see if I should make this a Pokeshipping, or Advanceshipping or even a Pearlshipping story but your vote counts!

Review and Vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!

Sorry! Sorry! For not updating soon enough! I was busy with the CST since I live In California in 7th grade and every kid needs to take it! Well almost.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It means a lot!

Ok so far Dawn is winning and Misty is catching up! So vote because the poll will end soon! And for the people who choose other please PM me for the other choice like the other girl.

I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

Ash just couldn't believe his eyes and neither did Dawn. Being in love with your best friend could bring an unwanted emotion, jealously. Dawn just couldn't let Ash go without a fight. '_Oh no one will get my Ashy!'_

After a while of just staring at each other, Misty finally broke the silence.

"Ash it's so good to see you again!" She said as she flung her arms around Ash, giving him a tight hug. Of course being Ash, he hugged her back to show that he also missed her.

"It's so good to see you too Misty," He said uneasy. What he didn't notice is that Dawn was burning with jealousy and she was ready to strangle Misty.

As Misty finally let Ash go, it was May's turn to hug Ash.

"Ashy!" May said as she copied Misty's action and now Dawn wasn't the only one to feel jealous as she saw May in her man's arms.

But Ash's mother saw all this happening and she only smiled at them.

'_Ummm, Ash's love life is getting quite interesting"_

As May finally let Ash go, they all sat down to eat. Dawn and Misty sat at both Ashes' sides and May sat right across Ash.

'_You think you will my Ashy away from me! Well think again!'_

'_Ash Ketchum is MINE and no one else's!'_

Currently Dawn and Misty started a Mind fight over Ash without really knowing each other's thoughts.

"Ok Kids! Dinner is served" said Ash's mother as she brought all the food and I mean ALL. She was quite a strong mother just to raise Ash. But as we know Ash was a hard kid to raise. She also had patience which is a good thing because when Ash was little all she heard every day was "I'm gonna be a Pokémon master!"

Dinner went pretty fast since Ash and May were inhaling their food, Misty and Dawn kept sending each other death glare, Ash's mother was eating at normal speed and other then that everything else went smoothly.

As soon as everyone was done, Ash's mother collected the plates and headed for the kitchen to wash them with May offering to help. The rest headed for the couch to watch a little T.V. And of Course, Pikachu trailed behind watching the chemistry build up between the girls and Ash.

Ash sat in the middle of the couch with each girl at both sides of him. Both girls had their head on his shoulders but being dense he didn't notice. May came and sat on the carpet in front of Ash. Currently they were watching Pokémon battles since it was Monday night and there was nothing on T.V.

After half an hour later, it was 9:00 and everyone was half asleep but Pikachu was asleep on Ash's lap.

"Ok everyone up to bed but we need to make the sleeping arrangements" said Ash's mother, pointing upstairs.

"So since I recently put two bunk beds in Ash's room, all three of you should sleep there"

Three of them in the same room could only mean Trouble.

'_Ash Ketchum is MINE!'_

'_Do I love Ash?'_

'_I met him first so I keep him!'_

All three girls were fighting for his heart but only one is confuse about her feelings for Ash.

* * *

I know it is short but I wrote it fast since I'm not allow on the computer during the Testing week.

So seeya until the next chapter!

Please Review and Vote in my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Sorry for not updating soon enough!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorite and Alerts!**

**It means a lot! And just to let the record set Dawn won the poll so this will be a pearlshipping story so no flames! **

**It would also be Contestshipping and Egoshipping. **

**If you hate this shipping please be respectful and you can continue to read if you want. But Misty was a close second.**

**There is another poll so vote on what shipping do you want a One-shot to be?

* * *

**

Sleeping arrangements was set.

May was sleeping in the guest room. Misty and Dawn was sleeping in Ash's room since Ash's mom got a bunk bed in his room last time they slept over. Dawn got the bottom and Misty got the top, of course Misty got mad with this but she let it slide. They insisted that Ash should sleep in his room so he got his own bed.

It was a peaceful night and **almost** everyone was having a great dream.

Pikachu was dreaming of marrying his ketchup.

Dawn was currently having a nightmare of Ash and Misty going out and rubbing it in her face.

'_No No! Ash wait don't go! I... I...I- I love you! Don't leave me!_

As she rolls from side to side whispering 'Ash don't go', Misty, on the other hand, was having the same dream but she had a small smile on her face.

Ash was having one of his best dreams. He was dreaming that he just battled against his long time rival, Gary, for the title of Pokémon Master. After he won, the girl of his dream ran up to him and kissed him deeply, in front of the cameras. '_Ash! You won! You won!' _she had her arms around his neck with his around her waist.

Ash was speechless. He won! He did!

One thing was still missing; he still had to confess to his girl. '_There is something I still have to tell you' _he took a deep breath. '_Even though we kissed I love you Dawn' _

_Dawn was delighted. She smiled and said, 'I love you too, Mr. Pokémon Master'_

As his dream continues playing, Ash slept the night away with a smile on his face.

May, on the other hand, was wide awake in her bed. She was still confused about her feeling for Ash, although she had feeling for a certain green-haired boy. '_I know Dawn and Misty are fighting for Ash but I don't feel jealous when they do' _

'_But I don't feel weird when I'm around Ash; I only love him as my brother so I still have a Chance with Drew!' ' He's currently in Johto so I can ask Ash if he still has his number since they became really good friends last time they saw each other in the Grand festival!'_

With that May fell asleep, dreaming of her soon-to-be boyfriend Drew.

Next thing you know, Morning came over the peaceful town of Pallet.

And things were going to get worse!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What are you doing!"

* * *

**I know it's short and kind of a rush but stupid writer's block is back and it's haunting me! **

**But please review and vote!**

**I left it with a cliffhanger! I love these! **

**Anyways, **

**Review and Vote!**


	5. Author's note!

Sorry! For not updating!

I'm so busy right now with Family problems and A **seven letter word **which kids has to go! I'll leave you to guess what that word is! And writer's block!

But for this story, I'm going to need four Ocs portraying two couples. They had to be 16 years since that how old Ash is in the story.

**Name:**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown:**

**Appearance:** _(eyes, hair, clothes, hats?, height, etc) _

**A Pokémon out or in poke ball:** _if yes then name the Pokémon and where the Pokémon is usually at (shoulder, head, walking, etc.) _

**And what's your idea of meeting the perfect person:**

The first two Girls and Boys will be accepted!

Two! Send me a PM about the OC that you have created already!

First come, first serve so yeah.

Again sorry for not updating but so much stress for a 13 year old girl!

I will destroy the seven letter place once I have supporters!


End file.
